So Close
by Spirit of the Brook
Summary: They were such good friends. We thought that destiny had changed its decisions and maybe they wouldn't make the raging battle that goes on today. But yet, they still fight, both of them growing weaker and weaker. This is their story, bramble and stone in an ultimate battle. Rated T because of death
1. Allegiances

**A/N: Hey, what's up, my lovely little seal pups, it is DarkSeal420 here with another (dun-DUENN) fanfic. Tigerstripe: DANG GIRL! That's a lot of fanfics cooking up you have there! Oh, zip it, Tigerstripe! And again, this is going to be slightly scary and there will be major images of cats fighting, blood, death, and images of hell. And if you're afraid of things under your bed (or if you're a cat that can read, a nest), DO NOT FREAKIN' READ THIS. Gosh, imagine this for a Warriors Story. Ok, maniacal screaming outside the house. Weird… Hah, just trying to get you scared! The summary explains a lot.**

Allegiances

Leader Adderstar- very light gray-brown tabby with deep amber eyes

Deputy Streamflight- silver speckled she-cat with white speckles and blue eyes

Medicine Cat Brightfall- calico she-cat with bright yellow splotches and green eyes

Warriors

Talonfoot- dark gray tom with long claws

Gorseflare- bright ginger tom with light gray tail-tip and dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Hazel

Ravenpelt- black tom with white tail-tip and amber eyes

Icepetal- white she-cat with green eyes and gray striped tail

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Fernlight- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Snowclaw- white tom with a shredded ear and amber eyes

Squirrelsun- dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and black stripes

Apprentices

Hazel- light brown tabby she-cat with blue collar stripped of bell, former kittypet

Goldenpaw- pale golden tabby she-cat with light blue eyes **(A/N: Life of the Rejected reference for one of the characters!)**

Queens

Tawnyfur- light brown tabby she-cat with dark ginger face and chest, mother to Stonekit, Spottedkit, and Cherrykit

Mistyrain- young blue-gray queen, expecting Ravenpelt's kits

Mothstep- beautiful golden-and-black splotched queen with amber eyes, mother to Bramblekit, Rainkit, and Flamekit

Kits

Stonekit- dark gray tabby tom-kit with blue eyes

Spottedkit- dark brown-and-white she-kit with black spots on her back

Cherrykit- pale red tabby she-kit with green eyes

Bramblekit- light brown tabby tom-kit with amber eyes

Rainkit- little gray she-kit with blue eyes

Flamekit- bouncy flame-colored tom-kit with green eyes

**A/N: So far no idea what Clan this is. Just send in names for Clans in the reviews or even PM me and tell me what Clan you wanna see on the top of the allegiances. You can send in OCs for other Clans, too. If you're me, you know what I always like to do: send in OCs whenevah there's a chance! So, hope you enjoyed, my little seal pups! PEACE.**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, once again, my beautiful seal pups! It's DarkSeal420 here with the first chapter of ****So Close ****(mainly, it's the prologue because it's both the protagonist and the antagonist's birth XD)! First of all, I would like to thank Liliana Dragonshard for giving me the idea of RiverClan being the Clan. Thank you! –hugs- Even though it was more set like an OC-ish Clan still, thank you for letting me inflict my damage on TC, WC, SC, and, most especially RC! Hehe, cuz that's gonna be Bramble and Stone's Clan. Hope you enjoyed!**

_It was a dark night when those two were born. But yet it was a bright night as well. And what signified that most was the half-moon when the medicine cat of RiverClan was beginning to set off for her long journey to the Moonpool._

Brightfall mixed together some herbs hurriedly. If she didn't make the traveling herbs fast enough, she would be later than the rest of the medicine cats. She looked up through the small hole in the ceiling, and to her dismay, she saw the half-moon rising slowly on the east horizon.

_Mouse dung, _the calico-and-yellow she-cat cursed in her mind. She sighed and quickly finished the traveling herbs with a touch of chamomile to calm her down. She bent down and licked up the herbs. She winced at the taste but ignored it as she pushed past the hanging ivy that led out into camp.

She padded to the center of camp and met Adderstar, who bid her goodbye with a look of worry in her eyes. Brightfall laughed. "You're not still worried about my shoulder wound from the dogs, are you?" she teased, flicking the gray brown tom's cheek with her tail. But she already knew that his answer would be useless. Everybody knew that Adderstar had a major crush on her, considering the young leader didn't have a mate.

Brightfall sighed inwardly. Sometimes, she wished she didn't have to be RiverClan's medicine cat. Oh, how she wished she had still remained training as a warrior. She shook her head. _Don't be silly, Brightfall, _she told herself. _The Clan needed you, so you took the right choice of helping them even more than fighting ever could. _

She nodded confidently. She was RiverClan's medicine cat, and that was that. She had chosen this life and she would live it not whining about wishing to be a warrior. She bid farewell to the apprentices, Hazel and Goldenpaw, who were greatly fond of her. At that, the young medicine cat slipped out of camp and out toward the Moonpool. She was just getting into the river to swim across when she heard a wild screech of pain.

Brightfall whirled around and dived back into camp, knowing the scenario immediately. One of the two queens in the nursery was kitting. But when she got into the nursery, she saw something even worse: two queens were kitting at the same time!

She took a deep breath and backed out of the nursery to get Hazel, who often visited her and watched her sort herbs. Now, she needed her help. "Hazel, come to the nursery with me," the she-cat breathed. Hazel cocked her head curiously while letting the little bell on her collar let out a small _ding! _

The light brown tabby apprentice quickly followed Brightfall into the nursery and her jaw dropped open in surprise; both queens were kitting! Brightfall rushed forward to Tawnyfur signaling to Hazel to do what she did with Mothstep. Hazel eagerly copied everything the medicine cat did, from finding how many kit lumps there were (which was both, surprisingly three) to licking the kits' fur backwards and warming them. In Mothstep's frenzy, suddenly she flashed out her leg at Hazel's throat and tore the bell off of her collar, leaving it on the side of her nest.

After all the chaos was over, Brightfall padded out to the two queens' mates, who were nervously pacing around outside of the nursery. First, Talonfoot, Tawnyfur's mate came in to see his kits then after that, Snowclaw, Mothstep's mate came to see his own. They both came out happy and smiling.

Brightfall was, as well. She soon began to move in to congratulate the two fathers on the successful birth, but was stopped by a starry figure. Everything soon went black around her vision with only the cat shining in the darkness.

"Hello, Brightfall," the cat said, walking up to the medicine cat. "I suppose you are happy of these kits' birth." The she-cat nodded, too shocked to speak. "Well, I do have a reason that will probably wipe the smile off your face."

_Can't you see you already frightened me enough to _scare _it off? _She growled, irritated at this starry cat. "What?" she hissed.

"And no, Brightfall, this isn't a prank," the cat said, laying her tail on the calico's back. "Well, the reason is that one kit from each of these litters is going to grow to be good, to be happy, and give liveliness and happiness to all. But the other is so dark it shall never be challenged, it shall grow into a black dragon with eyes of crimson fire and a tail never-ending. It shall be the cause of all death and destruction and will ultimately kill anything that gets in its path.

And that, my friend is the future of these two kits. If you can, you need to find them and kill them to finish this madness. They shall constantly battle in the future so you might want to look for aggression between the two. Now, I need to leave. Look for the kits with all your heart and you might find them. Goodbye." With a flash of light, the cat was gone and Brightfall returned back to her normal state. She stumbled forward, about to continue on to celebrate the kits' birth, but then something repelled her back.

Something that made her wonder whether the spirit cat's words were true or not. _Well, there's only one way to find out the spirit cat's words, _she thought. _To wait._

**A/N: And that, my friend is the dramatic prologue of the beginning of these two. I will see you all again in the next chapter! BYEEEE! Peace.**


End file.
